Break
by IveGoneCompletelyMad
Summary: This woman is... something different.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear? I overheard that Sonya has been upgraded to Lieutenant of the 5th squad of Lord Freiza's army."

"Yeah, she turned it down though. Apparently she didn't want to work alongside Zarbon or something."

"Can you _blame_ her? I honestly didn't think she'd make it this far to be honest."

The voices of the soldiers soon faded into the distance as they passed, my features turning into a scowl and souring my mood instantly. Sonya… Sonya, Sonya, _Sonya_. She's been the talk of Lord Freiza's commanding ship for the past few weeks and I'm getting tired of it. Apparently she was taken aboard just a little over 4 months ago and has become the top gossip lately at her _amazing_ progress. When I asked though, no one could give me any information about her other than the stories they had heard from others as the soldiers I questioned hadn't met her in person.

"Becoming a big fish isn't she?"

I tilted my head up at the voice of my azure skinned partner, emerald eyes narrowing into slits as a smirk crossed my face.

" _Heh_ , she's probably being over-exaggerated. I mean none of these people have even met her after all. Might as well just be a myth like that _Super_ Saiyan rubbish."

" _ **DO YOU HONESTLY HAVE SUCH LITTLE BRAINS**_?!"

I almost fell over myself at my captains booming gravel-like voice, pivoting on my heel immediately to salute the higher up in sync with my counterpart.

"Captain Ginyu _sir_!"

Our captain stood tall, violet hands pressed against his muscular hips with a hardened expression coating his features. He had obviously overheard our conversation and was less than pleased by what he had heard.

"Don't ever underestimate your opponent! Have I taught you _**nothing**_?!"

"O- _opponent_?"

"Lord Freiza has ordered us to meet with Miss Sonya upon her own personal request. He is listening to her words which _proves_ she is more than capable of our Lords attention. So we are to meet her in the training hall immediately."

"The training hall? She wants to _battle_ with us Captain?"

The azure alien spoke what I was thinking as our captain smirked, folding his arms over his toned chest in a confident manner.

"Seems like it, so let's not be rude and keep the lady waiting."

I followed the two taller males down the hall, kind of excited to finally meet the infamous Sonya that had taken Lord Freiza's liking so much. I can't help but wonder what she's like, maybe another Saiyan? I grimaced at the thought, having another Saiyan on board didn't appease me in the _slightest_ … yet I know Lord Freiza does seem to take a kind of interest to the ones we already have; Vegita more over the others. I clicked my tongue, refusing to believe the dribble my mind came up with as I trudged up to the training hall and meeting the other Ginyu force members outside the iron door. They saluted our captains arrival, whom shifted to the front of the door and drew our attention for orders.

"We are here to meet Miss Sonya upon our Lord Freiza's demand. Be prepared for whatever kind of training she may have in store for us. She is highly regarded and it would be wise to follow her orders."

" _Sir_!"

Following his lead our captain pushed open the door of the training room, waltzing in with his squad at his heels. My expectant expression soon fell alongside my shoulders, and I was certain I wasn't the only one that did so at the female I saw situated in the corner of the room. She was… _tiny_. She couldn't have been any taller than 4'9 at first glance, but height meant nothing in a combatant. Her overall appearance was petite as she had no muscle structure to her lithe form, long golden hair that was well kept hung over her shoulders, stray strands falling into her electric blue eyes. Eyes that were wide and bright at the book she was currently immersed in. She wore a simple white summer dress with equally immaculate doll shoes adorning her petite feet. A ribbon of the same tone adorning her bright locks of liquid gold. This was...

"Sonny?"

Her ocean eyes shifted alongside the forces to glance at Guldo, the one that had spoken. His finger was raised in a shaking manner, almost accusingly as all four of his eyes seemed to have widened.

"W-what are you doing in here?! Don't you know there's a meeting supposed to be held here?!"

The female tilted her head with a confused expression, never once moving from her comfortable position.

"Is there? I wasn't aware."

"Yes! You have to leave right now!"

"But I have a meeting here too."

The smaller green man took a threatening step towards the docile female, a growl leaving his lungs.

"Meet your friends elsewhere! We have a very important meeting with Miss Sonya here under Lord Freiza's orders!"

" _Ah_! So _you_ are the Ginyu Force?"

The girls hands clapped together as a gentle smile fell over her delicate features. I have never been more than happy to have natural red skin in my life as I was certain I was blushing at the cuteness factor she seemed to be emitting.

"I told you I was a part of the mighty Ginyu Force before!"

" _Oooh_ , was I reading?"

"You always are!"

"Then… I wasn't listening."

The green alien face-palmed, his eyes closing in annoyance at the aloof nature of the woman that didn't seem to fit Freiza's war ship in the slightest. She looked more like something from a fairy tale, all that was missing were the animals surrounding her and singing in some shit-faced song alongside her.

"You have to go now Sonny!"

"But I wanted to meet the Ginyu Force..."

"And now you have, _goodbye_!"

"Heeey, don't be so mean to the little lady Guldo. How was she supposed to know?"

The smaller alien scowled up at Recoome whom took no interest in the look he was receiving to rather smile back to the female before us.

"You seem like a real nice girl, but we're here to fight Sonya. Don't want you in the crossfire."

" _Hm_? I don't tend to get involved in a fight, don't worry."

The female stood and closed her book before tucking it under her arm and I finally saw how small and delicate she seemed to be. She was clearly in her mid 20's, but on her overall appearance and innocent mannerisms it made her seem far younger. Like a small child.

"May I have your names?"

We all stood stone for a second, the captain clearing his throat after a moment before placing his hands firmly on his hips and straightening his spine.

"You heard the lady men, _sound off_!"

I reacted instantly to the words I've heard many a time in the past, joining my brothers in the choreography we had created to showcase the unique squad that was the Ginyu Force. I held my pose with pride once we were finished, watching the girls face turn from confused to a cheek splitting grin as she clapped awkwardly as to not lose the book from under her arm.

"That was _amazing_! I've never seen anything like that before!"

I felt myself swell with pride, flicking ivory locks over my shoulder in a gloating manner as I shifted to stand taller than I had since I first entered the room. She tilted her head like a puppy, lifting a finger into the air to point directly at us.

"So I already knew Guldo, and the rest of you are Recoome, Burter, Jeice and Ginyu. Did I get it right?"

I felt my heart flurry as she pointed at me and spoke my name, the cute expression never leaving her face as ocean eyes made contact with my own for the briefest of seconds before shifting to the captain where her gaze held steady.

"That is correct miss."

Her hands clapped together once more, seemingly enthralled that she remembered the names spouted at her only seconds apart and whom they belonged to.

" _Yay_! I got it!"

Guldo clapped his hands together to catch the distracted females attention, seemingly calmer than he was earlier as he spoke to the blonde in a friendly manner; they clearly knew each other better than I first thought.

"Sonny enough playing, you really need to leave now."

"But I only got your friends names..."

"I'm sure you'll meet us all together again at some point but not _today_."

I felt a little disheartened at the aliens comment, a cutie like this… I wanted to get to know her better and it's taken me this long to meet Guldo's cute friend already. I can't believe he's never mentioned her before today to be honest, someone that looks like _this_ you'd expect him to be gloating that he's close to her. I blinked my eyes slowly, folding gloved hands over my chest at the sudden thought that occurred.

"How long have you two been friends, Guldo?"

The green man smirked up at me with a mischievous glint in his eye, his own arms moving to mimic my own.

"Upset that I know her and you don't Jeice? Maybe I just wanted to keep her to myself, did you ever think of that?"

I scowled down at the troll, my annoyance soon fading at the bell like giggle that came from the opposite end of the room.

"It's nothing like that, but you're really smart Mr jeice, you're figuring it out aren't you?"

I felt my cheeks flush at the attention I received from the cute girl, a cough leaving my lungs to clear the mucus that had clogged my throat suddenly.

"J-just Jeice is fine."

"Yes, no need to be so formal towards us. I think we're all starting to get it now."

Captain took a step towards the female, a smirk gracing his face as a hand lifted up to clench a fist in front of his form.

"Someone like you wouldn't go unnoticed around these halls, and Guldo isn't the kind of subordinate to keep things from his captain. You must have quite the talent there Miss _Sonny_."

" _Aww_ … I've honestly been found out already? That was _really_ fast."

The girls form fell as my own tightened, so my assumption was correct. There is no way… _no way_ someone like _this_ can go unnoticed by the male dominant community aboard this ship. She has to have traveled these halls, met with people, gone to the mess hall, spoken with Lord Freiza alongside his guards…

"You've been found out Miss Sonya."

The females face twisted into a pout, her grip tightening on her book at being found out and playtime being over.

"I don't like Miss Sonya; it's far too formal, please still call me Sonny."

The girl bowed to us much to my surprise, her head low in respect and pleading as her long locks fell like liquid gold over her shoulder to hide her face.

"In answer to what you're all probably thinking; I've mastered the art of compulsion, being one of the few of my race to do so and that alongside my combat skills is why Lord Freiza requested me."

"To compel another to do what you want; even forget your very existence. That's quite the power you have. Although I have trouble believing you are a combatant, are you sure you didn't compel-"

" _No_!"

The girls head snapped up to stare at the captain with a distraught expression, tears brimming her blue gems as a hand clenched close to her chest which made my own heart tighten.

"I would never compel a person I respect. Lord Freiza may be a tyrant but he _saved_ me, he saved me from that hell of a planet I called home. And who _doesn't_ have a dark side to them? We all have something that makes us behave the way we do; whether it be right or wrong."

Her mouth closed suddenly as she flushed in embarrassment, her slim knuckles moving up to meet her lower lip as her eyes cast away from us.

"I'm so sorry for yelling like that; it was uncalled for. You were only making sure I-"

"No, I apologise miss Son- _Sonny_. I have spoken out of term to one of our leaders high rankings."

Her head tilted back to us, a happy expression gracing her face once more alongside a blush.

" _Oh yeah_! I meant to ask! That's why I wanted this meeting in the first place!"

We watched as she bowed once more, her actions until now still confusing to us. Never have we come across such a sweet and respectful person; let alone one to join our Lords army of all things. But from the power she clearly holds I can understand why he wants her. Should a planet that disagrees with Lord Freiza's wishes that he wants preserved all he has to do is send down this girl to compel their leader. _End of story_. Does she even know that she's helping to destroy entire races? Millions of people?

"I wanted to get to know you all properly before I asked this but I love my friend Guldo and I like you all from what I've seen so far… so, I want to join the Ginyu Force!"

I blinked wildly, and I'm certain I wasn't the only one to do so as Guldo staggered forward to the female to stand mere feet away from her.

"You… _must_ be joking. Sonny we are the elite of Lord Freiza's army! We fight nations and conquer planets! _You can't do that_!"

"Why not? You're a member. You have a special talent yet I managed to compel you to not speak of me."

He sputtered at the girls tilted head, she reminded me of a confused puppy as she awaited Guldo's stuttering answer that never came. A loud laugh came from our captain, stopping everything as he walked over to the female and placed a heavy hand onto her delicate exposed cream shoulder.

"I like your gusto little lady! But I'm afraid our choreographed fivesome is exactly that."

"I-is it because of the poses? I can do one too! I'll think up a _great_ one!"

Captain stared hard at her determined features, hands clenched together with narrowed eyes; willing him to reconsider. He smirked, tilting his horned head down to the female.

"Why not compel me to let you in?"

"I respect you Captain Ginyu, just like I do the other members so I won't. I never knew Guldo was a member of your team from my own incompetence and I feel bad for it… but it's hard being me on this ship and I had a lot of problems to start with, so I erased the lesser's memories, the only memory remaining being the story of _Sonya_. Lord Freiza was fine with my decision."

"And what of his generous offer to join Zarbon's army?"

" _I don't like Zarbon_ …or his men. I.. I heard of the Ginyu force and want to be a part of it! But, I won't compel you Captain Ginyu! I want to make my own way in by working for it! And I will convince you! I _promise_!"

I smiled lightly with a proud nod at the determination in the girls words and clenched fists, the captain moving his hand from her shoulder to pat her head gently twice over.

"Then _work_ , and when I feel you are ready we will test you to _maybe_ become the lucky sixth! I like you. So show me your determination to become a member of the mighty Ginyu Force!"

She saluted our captain much like we do, looking more like a soldier ready for battle save for the ear-splitting grin she wore as she shouted a ' _yes sir_!' much to the captains and my own delight. This Sonya… _Sonny_ ; was something special indeed. And it had _nothing_ to do with the ability she possessed.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Haaah_!"

I flung another punch in Burter's direction, grazing his cheek as his head shifted to the left with a raised fist directing at my gut. My opposite hand caught it in a fist-bump like punch as we flung away from one another at the recoil; a clap caught our ears as our battle suddenly stopped to look down at the woman adorning a pale yellow sundress with an even sunnier smile gracing her face.

"You two are really amazing! I never knew you were so strong!"

"Fancy training with us?"

I nodded at Burter's suggestion, encouraging the female to join in so we could see the skills she held in battle. To my dismay though she raised her hands with awkward features gracing her structure followed by a nervous laugh.

"I would, but… I'd rather _not_."

I frowned at her retreating action, she wanted to be a member of our squad and yet she's unwilling to battle us in a simple _training session_? Is she serious?

"Why not? Scared to get beat?"

Burter laughed mockingly down at the woman who remained holding a soft smile up at us, not taking any form of offense from his words.

"Nu-uh, I'll train with you next time if you want me to. I need to save my energy today."

We lowered ourselves to the ground, feet planting firmly to the ground to face the grinning woman head on as her hands clapped behind her back.

"I'm learning the basics on how to fly today with some of the lower class soldiers so I want to conserve as much energy as I can."

I almost choked on my spit at her comment, a top ranking officer couldn't _fly_?! There was **no way** she was serious! I watched her unchanging grin, seeing no hint of a joke in her words nor actions as my jaw fell slack.

"You… _can't_ be serious."

"Yup, I've been wanting to learn for a while but hadn't found the time since I've been running a lot of errands for Lord Freiza. No one on my planet can fly so… I want to learn and be like you guys."

She grinned cheekily once more before tucking a stray strand of gold behind her ear. This girl seemed so… pitiful. No, she seemed so _innocent_. She really was like a small child taking their first steps towards their future in adulthood. From crawling, to walking to flying. She's really just working her ass of to make her way up to the goals she wants and I find that… _admirable_. I smirked before walking to stand directly in front of the female.

"Don't mind those _lesser_ soldiers, I can teach you better than they can at a quicker rate."

Her eyes sparkled like the stars at my words, making my heart pound in my chest at the intense look she was giving me; _only me._

"You really mean that Jeice?! Thank you so much! I've been wanting to fly since I first saw one of Lord Freiza's soldiers!"

I nodded to the female before turning back to my azure skinned friend who was staring intently at me with crimson irises.

"Rain check?"

" _Sure_. Have fun."

He waved a hand at me before vanishing through the door and leaving me and the girl alone. I heard a small ' _uhm_ ' leave her throat, drawing my light eyes back to her nervous form.

"I didn't mean to disturb you two..."

"Don't worry about it, Burter and I know each others techniques better than our own so it's really just keeping us active."

"But-"

"Hey, I said it's okay. Do you want my training or not?"

She stiffened up slightly and stared me directly in the eyes with wide ocean blues full of determination.

"Y-yes!"

It was a long afternoon after that, I knew she was timid but it showed through even more through our training. It was unusual really. With her personality and inquisitiveness you'd expect her to be a slow learner but she picked it up like lightning and it wasn't long until she was skimming through the air with a bright grin on her face. The only problem was-

"I forgot how to get down!"

I watched as she hovered in the air, her hands pressed against her legs to hold her skirt against pale thighs as she flushed with embarrassment. Whether it was because of her being worried me seeing her underwear or what she said I don't know but I smiled either way. She really was… just too _cute_. I flew up to be alongside her, holding my hands over her slim upper arms. These were _not_ the arms of a warrior.

"Push that energy down. You've used it to ascend and move around, so will it down."

She stared at me through her peripheral vision, a thoughtful pout taking over her lips as I felt her body shift though my palms, my own moving with her as she descended slowly to the ground, feet touching the floor without a second until a smile hit her face again.

"It was slow, but I did it."

"Yeah, good job Sonny."

Her small hands moved to cover my gloved forearms, the muscle still on her own biceps in a sweet gesture.

"You're a really good teacher Jeice. Thank you. I think I'll be able to master it on my own now."

"No problem."

I felt a little sad at her words, knowing that she didn't need me any more after such a short amount of time. It had only taken _one_ afternoon. She let go of my forearms, a cold feeling in her wake as she moved away from me. Golden hair swung behind her as she made her way over to the door, turning quickly to wink with a raised finger.

"I'm quite forgetful though, so if I have any questions I hope I can come back to you."

I smiled back at her with a small chuckle, placing hands on my hips as I stared down the smaller woman.

"Of course. You studied under _me_ so I won't have any sloppiness."

" _Sir_!"

She mock saluted me which I laughed lightly at, suppressing most of it successfully as the female beamed at me once more before leaving me alone in the training room. Her perfumed scent surrounded the otherwise sweat smelling area, leaving me to smile to myself before dropping to my hands as I begun my 2,000 push-ups. Sonya… there _must_ be something under that sweet demeanor.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared down at the corpses by my feet, kicking one away that I deemed too close. This was a rather quick mission; boring to say the least.

"You finished over there Jeice?"

I tilted my head to stare at my captain walking in my direction before gesturing to the sea of bodies around me with a proud smirk.

"Sure have Captain."

"Good, I'll report back to Lord Freiza then."

He pressed the button on the side of his scouter, a soft beep emitting from it before he begun speaking. I turned away to leave him to his privacy as I walked away to the corner of a small broken house. A child's ball was lying beside it as I kicked it away in disinterest, watching as it flew off into the distance.

"Jeice! Turn on your scouter and find Sonny!"

My eyes shifted at the mention of the small females name, my captain marching over to me in haste as I quickly fingered at the button on the side of my scouter. Sonny was here? _Since when_? My scouter has been turned on the entire time we got to this planet until it was fully purged and I haven't seen hide nor hair of the female. Numbers flickered along the lens showing me the other 3 Ginyu members before going blank, one emerald eye reading over it.

"She's not here sir."

" _Impossible_! Lord Freiza said she was! Your scouter must need repairing!"

He pressed at his scouter, the dissatisfying beep mine made earlier reaching my ears as my captains face fell.

" _Everybody_ has a power level… where is she?"

Sonya was here… and we couldn't find her power level… I felt panic rise within as I quickly took off into the air, ignoring my captains calls for the first time as I darted across the sky, finger pressing wildly against my scouter's buttons in hopes of finding her. Burter… Guldo… Recoome… I could find them but not her. It could only mean one thing… My teeth gnashed together in fury, thoughts of murder appearing as I imagined her dead. I would kill these corpses twice over to make whoever did this pay. I will drag them back from hell to torture them and kill them again! 10 minutes passed and the sound of giggling hit my ears causing me to stop instantly. I surveyed the area, looking for the familiar bell like sound as my eyes caught a glimpse of gold not 4K from me. I darted down towards the fragile looking form, my pace slowing once I took in the scene below. Bodies… or what was _left_ of them; were littered within a 2 mile radius of a single female. It was a gruesome sight of limbs, blood and organs that I was familiar with, but not from her. _She did this_? Sonny was smiling gently with her naked feet dipped in the lake before her in relaxation, a soft song flowing from her lips in a language I was unfamiliar with. I landed behind her, the singing stopping for her to turn over her shoulder and smile at me with bright blue eyes filled with happiness.

"Jeice! Lord Freiza said the Ginyu Force would be picking me up. What took you so long?"

She pouted at her last statement, behaving the same as usual and acting as if the bodies weren't lain around her… as if her skin, hair and snow white dress weren't stained mostly red. I blinked once… _twice_ … I would've loved to have seen this battle. Wish I'd have known she was here sooner. I pointed to my scouter, her eyes shifting to it.

"Couldn't pick you up on this thing. So I had to go running around for you."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trouble you!"

She flushed with embarrassment, turning her head away from me as I smiled at the cute gesture. She was certainly something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"

She shot to her feet, water dripping from her heels onto the grass as she pivoted to beam brightly in my direction; a fist clenched to her chest in a hopeful manner. It seemed like she was changing the subject slightly but I guess it didn't matter much at this point… I found her after all...

"I have something I want you to see!"

"Uh… alright then."

She nodded with determination before standing firm, swinging her arms clockwise before holding them parallel and tipping her leg, pressing her wet foot against her thigh with a slapping sound for a mere second before it hit the ground and kicked up dust, her body swinging forward with arms crossed in front of her in a tightly held pose, irises showcasing the strength she held within.

" _Sonny_!"

It fell silent after that as I stared at the female for a few seconds whom held her stance before lifting up with a bright grin and rubbing the back of her golden locks cutely with a blush.

"That's my pose for if I get into the Ginyu Force. If Captain Ginyu likes it of course."

I was still for a moment... shock mostly... before a smile twitched onto my face, hands raising into a slow clap which seemed to shock her for a second.

"I like it. It's cute yet strong. So very… _you_. I'm sure the Captain will agree with me."

An ear splitting grin hit her cheeks as her hands clenched into fists in front of her form.

"Really?! You really think so?!"

"Yeah."

She giggled lightly before quickly running over to me embracing me in her slim arms, alien blood coating my armor. I felt my face heat up as her head rubbed into my chest, fingers clenching into the fabric of my suit.

"That makes me so happy Jeice!"

I pat her head, feeling like she wanted the praise as I stared behind her to where she had sat prior. A pool of blood soaked the once green grass where it had dripped from her, an axe dug into the ground. There was no way she killed everyone in this village with just _that_ , right?


	4. Chapter 4

I licked my dry lips as I watched Guldo and Sonny laugh at the lunch table, they seemed like true friends; even insulting each other from time to time.

"If you want to talk to her then go and do it."

All my attention shifted towards my captain, eyes blinking rapidly for a second before it finally sunk in what he had said. Go and talk to her?

"I don't need to talk to her Captain, her flying lessons are over and she's leaned the rest on her own."

"That's not what I mean you idiot!"

I flinched back at his words, attention from the cafeteria turning towards us until a scowl from the violet skinned man shifted their noses back to their own food.

"You couldn't make your desire more obvious if you tried Jeice and Sonny is a sweet girl. Sweet but naive. So if I were you I'd take the chance before she decides to let another male into her life."

I shifted my eyes to the two I had just been watching, the other soldiers surrounding them not even aware of their existence thanks to Sonny's ability. I imagined another male walking over to her and speaking to the female in a friendly manner… _I didn't like it_ … not outside the Ginyu force. And even then I'm still not entirely happy… I pushed out my chair, rising to my feet which Sonny mimicked as she waved her goodbyes to Guldo. I blinked lightly and watched as she turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Pretending to adjust myself I lowered back into my seat with a pout as my fork dug into the food before me even after losing my appetite. Captain's eyes narrowed in on me through his peripheral vision, a black void of judgement at my actions as I turned back to my uneaten lunch. If she has somewhere to be I'll speak to her later. It's a reasonable conviction.

It was a pure massacre… I've destroyed lives before by blowing them up with my crusher ball or snapping their neck with a good kick. _But this_ …

"H-hurts… he...lp mee….P-ple-"

I shot a ball of the energy at the writing man that lay beside me, silencing his whining immediately. Nothing more than a torso gripping at his lower intestines to push into a body that was no longer there. I'm actually surprised he was still alive. _Was_.

"What do we do captain?"

"Find Sonya."

He looked around the littered limbs rather than at me, my own gaze following. This was more than a massacre… this was _punishment_. A majority had been killed far more brutally than others. The simplest being decapitation, whilst the more graphic… _well_ , I couldn't see all their limbs within a straight sight whilst their heads and spines sat proudly atop a wooden pike; a warning to others. I blinked away from the sight before taking to the skies; heeding my captains orders to find Sonny.

"Sonny!"

I cried her name several times over, hoping; begging for a response. This entire plant has been purged under Lord Freiza's orders and I could read the other 8 soldiers power levels on my scouter, but I couldn't see _hers_ again! It was frustrating to say the least.

"Sonny!"

"….^*£&*#~..."

I stopped upon the voice I suddenly heard, it was feminine; elegant. I couldn't understand the words yet I was drawn to it. It sounded like a choir of angels which brought me to the conclusion that it was more than one person as I made my way over to the sound with my guard up, ready for a fight.

"...S&*R£%..."

The song got louder, reverberating in my ears as it seemed to rattle my brain. I felt heavily drunk and unaware of my actions all of a sudden as I drew closer to the sound, almost allured by it. My feet touched ground not long after and the sudden scream and heat from my hand drew me to believe I had killed someone… but I couldn't pick any civilians up on my scouter earlier… so who... _No_ , no fucker was going to control me! That loser civilian would have been dead but by _my_ terms. I powered up, flexing my body and muscles until I felt I had control over my limbs before enclosing my hands over my ears. Sticking fingers to the drum to block out sound and oxygen. It was the song… but who was singing? I moved slowly over to where I had last heard the melody from, careful as to not give away my position. As I got closer the song became stronger, fingers almost piercing my ear drums as to not be affected by it.

"...*F*£^%:..."

I was there, and glancing over the rock I had hidden behind I lunged forward to attack… stopping when I recognised the liquid gold waterfall that was hair. My palm was outstretched, ready for murder as it soon lay lifeless at the back of a soft azure summer dress.

"Sonny?"

The body turned slowly towards me, eyes that matched her dress staring at me sweetly. Her mouth moved gently as she continued to sing before kneeling and moving her hands to cup my face. I felt my heartbeat race at the gesture, her soft thumbs caressing my face before shifting up to my ears where they blocked out the sweet sound of her voice. I watched her mouth move, speaking in a language I was unfamiliar with and unable to hear as I took in her features. Her pale skin had tanned slightly from the 2 suns of this planet, and she had gained a little weight from the saturated-fats the people feed on. Her lips had chapped lightly but still looked soft as they pressed against each other delicately in speech, sticking at the corners. I watched them move as she sung, glancing to her beautiful blues now and then. They looked…

My thoughts stopped as I felt rain hit my head, Sonny soon moving her hands from my face with a soft smile.

"Croon-kenetic."

Without another word she gripped my hand and pulled me to the skies with her, heading towards where the other Ginyu Force members were located. I glanced behind, seeing an oak skinned native of the planet laid out dead; looking to have clawed out his own throat. He had stood mere feet behind me. I raised to run a palm through my hair, glancing down at the ivory appendage that was stained in red droplets.


End file.
